kakeguruifandomcom-20200222-history
Eneru Rokujou
Eneru Rokujou is the president of the Photography Club in Kakegurui Twin. She also belongs to Full-Bloom. Appearance She has long light green hair, tied into two long pigtails. She constantly has a camera around her neck and wears a panda-themed jacket with yellow parts. Her most notable feature is her hospital mask with an X on it. Underneath her skirt, she wears orange stocking and blue dotted socks. Without her mask, she actually has a very cute and pretty looking face. Personality Eneru is rather twisted and rude. Eneru shows some sadistic tendencies as she loves seeing others making worried and hopeless expressions, saying it turns her on. She likes poking her housepet Shimizu a bunch of times when she has a request and claims to be bored of her, as she has already photographed many times. However, Eneru can be friendly and funny at times. Her dream is becoming a famous photographer and she's willing to do anything for it. To promote her talent, she sells photos of girls, mostly nude or in their underwear, to perverted male students who are willing to pay huge sums. She's extremely ambitious and selfish, not caring about the dignity of the girls she takes photos of and even taunting the ones who object. While her main goal is money, she appears to have a personal interest in pretty girls and claims the female body is the best subject. As soon as she saw her she became obsessed with Tsuzura Hanatemari, thinking she'd be a perfect model, and the only reason she accepted to gamble with Yukimi was that she wanted to take nude photos of Tsuzura. She believes Tsuzura's innocence and voluptuous body make her very erotic. Kakegurui Twin Eneru shows up with Shimizu at the Literature Club gambling den, claiming ownership of it. Yukimi and Tsuzura are shocked by her sudden arrival and try to convince her not to take the gambling den away, especially without a valid reason. Eneru, though, received formal authorization from Aoi Mibuomi who is a Student Council member and ignores them. Eventually, she accepts to let them stay for a week (during the school festival) if they manage to beat her. Her reason is not selfless at all: she has taken an interest in Tsuzura, thinking she is cute and would make a great motif to photograph. She then hugs her, making Tsuzura feel awkward. Yukimi pushes Eneru out of the way, which annoys her. In fact, as soon as they find out about the type of game it is, Yukimi reacts angrily. However, she is forced to accept to protect the club while Mary is away. The game she chose is overseen by Inaho Yamato. It involves having to take pictures of the other players without being photographed by the others. In the game, players must take off a piece of clothing in every turn. Eneru clearly likes this game because it allows her to take photos of her opponent while she is in a state of undress. In the first round, Eneru manages to snap a picture of Yukimi inside the maze and wins. While she is not very interested in her, she enjoys mocking her by making her see the embarrassing photos and even threatens to distribute them around the school for free just to ruin her reputation when Yukimi refuses to play along. She accepts to play once more, but only if Tsuzura is the model. In the end, this was a mistake because the two girls are able to defeat her. She is furious and even takes her mask off to scream, but Yukimi is able to take a topless photo of her and can now use her to blackmail her into revoking the confiscation of the Literature Club. Eneru is disappointed and horrified, scared of Aoi's reaction to her defeat. She is later seen at the meeting of Full-Bloom along with Shimizu. During the school festival, she approaches Yumemi Yumemite on stage and challenges her to a gamble, wanting to take her position in the council. Etymology *''Eneru ''is written with the kanji for "blessing", "kindness" (恵), "sound" (音), and "stop" (留). *''Rokujou ''is a Japanese last name. It means "six" (六) and "passage", "streak", "line" (条). Category:Female characters Category:Kakegurui Twin characters Category:Female Manga only Characters